Present day interior automotive deck assemblies have a multi-layered construction including a layer of sound and heat insulation fastened to a light structural panel of low cost material such as wood or cardboard forming a package shelf. The package shelf is covered with a finish material such as cloth, carpeting or embossed vinyl by suitable fasteners such as an adhesive layer or by staples or the like. A stamped metal beam is connected to the interior of the package shelf to reinforce it and to support the weight of other component assemblies associated with such rear shelving. Such component assemblies include rear facing brake light assemblies with housing, light sockets and lens; sound systems including speakers and grills; ventilation ducts for supplying fresh air from the front of the vehicle to rear passenger compartment; and electrical ducts through which wiring can be directed to the various electrically energizable components on the deck assembly.
Such prior art automotive deck assemblies require different tooling for the rear brake light housing; the housing for the sound system speakers and the housing for the ductwork. Additionally, the individually fabricated components require considerable assembly time to install on the metal frame. Such built-up assemblies also can produce squeaks and rattles that are unacceptable in world class manufactured passenger vehicles. Furthermore, such separately assembled housings unnecessarily increase the weight of a rear package shelf assembly.